In the European Patent No. 76.530 which corresponds to the U.S. Ser. No. 403,603 there are described N-(1-alkyl-3-hydroxy-4-piperidinyl)benzamide derivatives which compounds are useful as stimulators of the motility of gastrointestinal system.
The compounds of the present invention differ therefrom by the fact that the piperidinyl moiety is substituted in a previously undisclosed manner and by their favorable gastrointestinal motility stimulating properties and particularly their improved capability to accelerate gastric emptying.